


Mickey's gone

by brave_little_toaster



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gallavich, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 07:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10635561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brave_little_toaster/pseuds/brave_little_toaster
Summary: AU: Instead of the break up, Ian and Mickey reconciled and grew stronger. When Mickey was arrested for attempted murder, Ian is left heartbroken and his family tries to help. Ian decides to fight for Mickey's release and get his boyfriend back.





	

Lip had asked Ian to come out to the Alibi with him. He knew Ian had to get out of the house, since him and Mickey reconciled and Mickey was subsequently arrested and locked up, every one could see Ian was struggling.

Lip knew it was nothing to do with the meds. His little brother just couldn't catch a break. Ian's fake wobbly smile had started making more appearances and Lip didn't know how to help him. He wished Mickey was here. Ian looked like he needed a hug from his boyfriend.

Lip was conversing with Kev when Ian came in and sat next to him. Kev asked worriedly 'hey man, you okay?' Ian's exhausted and hunched posture refuted the false 'I'm fine, Kev. Thanks.' Kev nodded because as a bartender he could tell when people wanted to drown their sorrows.

Ian said tiredly 'beer, please.' Kev looked at Lip almost for permission but Lip knew only Mickey would have been able to stop Ian from fucking up his meds. Lip said 'shouldn't you not-' Ian snapped quickly 'stop worrying, Mick. I can have one fucking beer.' 

Kev's eyes widened and he looked at Lip who was clearly biting his cheek. Kev placed down the beer gingerly and Ian started to sip, knowing he would only get away with Kev serving one. 

The three carried on in stony silence as Ian's face looked pained and heartbroken. When he shuffled up to go the toilet, Kev was cleaning a glass and said to Lip 'did he not know he called you Mickey?' Lip sighed 'no, he's done it a few times.' Kev hummed a knowing affirmation. 

 

Ian was slumped against the kitchen, obviously failing to fall for Fiona and Debbie's well hearted attempts to make him feel better. 

Debbie was talking too brightly and Fiona too sympathetically. Ian was deep in thought and his sisters thoughtful bonding time experience was useful. 

He felt so sleepy and just wanted Mickey's arms wrapped around him. Just to feel safe. Mickey. Mickey. Mickey. Ian mumbled already half way up the stairs 'just gonna take a nap with Mickey.' He had already left and was too burdensome to notice their pitiful sighs.

Fiona couldn't bare to imagine his disappointment when he got upstairs and realised again. Lip bustled in and saw Fiona and Debbie with anxious faces, stood still. Before he had time to ask, Debbie blurted 'Ian said he's going to go take a nap with Mickey.'

Lip sighed and rubbed his eyes. He hated seeing Ian so fucked up. He questioned no one in particular 'what do we do?' There was no answer.

 

Ian was up and Carl marvelled at his strength. His big brother was trying, even though he knew Ian wanted nothing more than to cocoon in bed all day and sob. 

Carl was rushing, trying to make a sandwich for Liam and boiling pasta for Debbie. Ian frowned, just realising how grown up Carl has gotten. He reminisced to a time when no one would dare try and eat anything the psychopath kid would make.

Ian swiped in and took over peanut butter and jelly sandwich making duties. Carl smiled graciously and Ian's mind wandered to Mickey's love of peanut butter and jelly and basically all foods. 

Without thinking, he beckoned Liam over. He knelt down and said 'buddy, go ask Mickey if he wants one too.' Liam looked up with his big brown eyes and said 'Mickey's not here.'

Ian stood back up abruptly, catching Carl in the corner of his eye, staring. He corrected quickly 'I meant Lip. Go ask Lip.' Carl said nothing but knew it was a lie. 

He could tell Mickey was his brother's first instinct and wished they could be reunited properly. If anyone deserved a happy ending, it was the couple who had been through everything together.

 

Svetlana finally built up the courage to go visit. She was blocked immediately by Lip and Fiona who had taken on the responsibility of safeguarding Ian, apparently. 

Through all the commotion and broken English, Ian staggered down and saw Svetlana. She opened her arms and Lip opened his mouth, but Ian stepped forward and hugged her. Fiona felt envious, no body else had gotten close to his personal space since.

Lip pulled Fiona away and they stood outside, ears pressed against the door eaves-dropping blatantly. Ian snuffled 'I hated you, you know. For what happened. I know it was Terry's fault, but fuck. I was so fucking jealous, why did you get to marry him and I didn't? It's not fair. He's mine.' Lip was sure Ian hadn't said that many words since Mickey had been thrown in the can.

Svetlana comforted him and said 'me too, Carrot Boy. Fake fag husband loves you. Asshole Terry ruin every thing.' Ian started to weep and Svetlana said firmly 'don't be pussy.' Ian laughed quietly. Ian stated 'can't sleep with out him.' Svetlana advised wisely 'vodka. Makes heartbreak leave.' Ian hummed 'Mickey would kick my ass if I got drunk on my meds.'

Ian paused then spoke gingerly 'baby?' He hadn't seen Yev in a really long time and missed the kid desperately. Svetlana spoke grimly and revealed she knew the true parental status. 'Is Terry's.' Ian sighed 'It's all fucked up. Just want my boyfriend back. Every one is trying, but they are all shit.' Lip felt bad for trying and failing so bad. He missed when Ian was younger and he could always make him feel better.

Svetlana hushed him 'I miss too. Looked after us even though I made him sad.' Fiona felt a new wave of respect for Mickey, she couldn't imagine providing for a spouse she was legally binded to and that she never wanted.

Ian said sadly 'you ever been in love?' Svetlana correctly loudly 'whores do not love.' Ian admitted 'I used to be a whore.' Fiona and Lip felt sick at his confession. Svetlana asked casually 'how much?' Ian replied '$50 a pop.' Svetlana nodded, it was a good price but she still felt inclined so add 'worth more.' Ian protested 'so are you. What are you, $30?' Svetlana shrugged 'best I can do. Have baby.' 

Svetlana said 'I should go. Need to whore more now for money.' Ian sounded guilty 'I can help out with Yev, I don't have much-' Svetlana stopped him. 'No. Save money for what do they call it? Get out of jail?' Lip's breath hitched and Ian answered 'lawyer.' Svetlana nodded 'yes. Come visit when can.' 

Ian sighed 'sorry I stole your kid.' Svetlana smiled softly 'I forgive. Mickey said like cancer, yes? Not crazy. Can't help erm... disease.' Fiona smiled that Mickey had finally started to understand Ian's bipolar disorder and had even trying to educate and explain it to Svetlana.

She gave Ian a kiss on the cheek and parted with 'when he comes home... I will sign.' Ian confirmed 'divorce papers?' Svetlana nodded 'yes. You know why I did not?' Ian understood 'you want to be safe. I get it. That's okay. We won't let Terry hurt you or your baby. Family, okay?' Svetlana said 'thank you. Mickey needs his Carrot Boy. You make him happy.' She left without another word and his siblings hesitated before reentering. 

A weight looked lifted off Ian and Lip noticed the determined glint in his eye. He was going to try and get Mickey back. Ian said 'not much damn evidence, is there?' Fiona smiled, eager for all the Gallaghers to help. Ian mused 'have some money. Can ask Mandy and Iggy. Maybe I could-' 

Lip offered 'we're going to help, stupid.' Ian smiled his first genuine smile in what felt like too long. 'You don't have to...' Fiona backed him up, 'Mickey's family. He makes you happy. Of course we will.' It turned Ian's smile into a bright grin. He had tears in his eyes, but not the dejected ones that had pooled recently. They were hopeful, unshed, happy tears. Ian choked 'I'm sorry I've been acting miserable. Thank you so much.' They both hugged him and knew it was not often Ian asked for things. Of course they would get Mickey released.


End file.
